EL RESPLANDOR DE LA VIDA
by angelstella
Summary: Summary; Ella no te ama –Claro que me ama, solo esta confundida –Porque no aceptas la realidad –Porque yo sé que me ama y no la voy a dejar a tu lado para que la sigas confundiendo –No voy a permitir que te le acerques –No siempre estaras a su lado -Yo no te amo -Solo estas confundida –No lo estoy tu malentendiste las cosas –El solo te lastima ven conmigo
1. Cap 1 Sueños y Sorpresas?

**CELESTIAL COSMIC ...**

** EL RESPLANDOR DE LA VIDA**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Summary;

Entiéndelo ella no te ama –Claro que me ama, solo esta confundida –Estas loco, porque no aceptas la realidad –Porque yo sé que me ama y no la voy a dejar sola –No voy a permitir que te le acerques –Yo no te amo –Solo estas confundida –No lo estoy tu malentendiste las cosas –El solo te hace daño, te lastima ven conmigo –Lo siento pero mi amor le pertenece a el –No es así lo sabes –Claro que lo se mi amor le he pertenecido desde hace mucho –Lo ves ella no te ama es mejor que te vayas –Esta bien me iré, solo por el momento –Me duele verlo así, crees que –Claro que sí pero yo te protegeré siempre te protegeré –Lo dijo tan seguro –Ya no pienses en eso mi amor –TE AMO –TE AMO soy muy feliz a tu lado (se besan y mientras tanto alguien los observa oculto con los puños cerrados y una mirada llena de odio) –Tendré tu amor tú me amaras solo a mí porque ya me canse de esperar y a ti te eliminare de una vez por todas así tendré su amor solo para mi …

Uuuuuyyyy quienes serán estos personajes si lo quieren saber sigan leyendo nuestro fic y averígüenlo, denos una oportunidad somos primerizas en esto pero prometemos en tratar de no defraudarlos(as) mmmm que se me olvida… presentarte -.- … ok ok perdón

Yo soy angelstella o eli para ser más cortos y precisos una de las creadoras de esta magnífica historia y de varios de los personajes

Yo soy seilene así me pueden decir y también creadora de esta historia bueno podríamos decir de toda la historia eli solo ayudo en algunas cositas pequeñas

Eli: óyeme yo si participe y la idea fue MIA SOLO MIA

Seilene: ok está bien ya no te sulfures te saldrán canas jajaja

Eli: es que tú me haces enojar y es a propósito eres mala U.U

Seilene: ya mira en recompensa mmm que te parece si comemos pizza yo invito

Eli: siiiiiiiiiiii (grito a todo pulmón) pizza que rico vámonos vámonos

Seilene: aaahh (viendo su cartera suspiro de resignación) adiós a mis planes

Eli y Seilene : Por Favor déjenos sus Reviews estos nos mantendrán con vida y así sabremos que les gusta de antemano gracias a todos y todas


	2. Cap 2 Llegada a la Tierra

NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA … Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi creadora de nuestra serie favorita y algunos nombres si les son familiares los tomamos prestados pero los personajes y personalidades son diferentes.

El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes (-.-habla por ti en lo alocada-seilene)

* * *

.

.

**Cap. 2 Llegada a la Tierra**

Los chicos llegaron al 3° Planeta del Sistema Solar, un Planeta de hermosos mares, bosques, etc., gran variedad de especies animales y plantas, el Planeta Tierra, hogar de las personas más preciadas para los chicos. Era de noche cuando llegaron cerca de un lago (donde las scouts se reunieron para ir al futuro) muy bello tuvieron la ventaja de que se encontraba solo, de ahí solo caminaron hasta llegar a su apartamento que por fortuna quedaba cerca (-.-apoco-eli, mira quien está escribiendo el cap. tu o yo porque si quieres con gusto tú lo haces-seilene, ok ok [se va murmurando un sin fin de cosas]eli) llegaron a un bonito edificio donde el portero abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar ya adentro se dirigieron al elevador seleccionando el 4° piso

Seiya: (con cara de inocente) lo bueno es que se me olvido regresar la llave

Yaten: no si es típico de ti y no creo que se te haya olvidado

Taiki: si pero debemos agradecer su descuido

Seiya: lo ves enano

Yaten: ya vas a comenzar de nuevo

Taiki: cálmense los dos (llegando a una de las puertas del piso abriendo y entrando) vaya parece que no ha cambiado nada

Seiya: si tienes razón todo sigue igual (quien había encendido la luz)

Taiki: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana tenemos cosas que hacer

Seiya: es verdad que descansen

Yaten: buenas noches

Taiki: que descansen los dos

Y así con eso cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar observando que realmente no había cambiado nada en su ausencia y deseando que también las dueñas de sus pensamientos no hubieran cambiado y con ese pensamiento se durmieron pues al día siguiente les esperaría un largo día y no tenían idea de que día. Unas cuadras más alejadas en una habitación una rubia de ojos azules no podía dormir, mirando las estrellas pensaba en cierto chico cuando algunas estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo.

Rubia: aah (suspiro) que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, te encontraras bien, ya habrás reconstruido tu planeta eso creo pues ya son casi 5 años desde que se fueron, ojalá y algún día puedas regresar te extraño mucho me haces falta, por favor ayúdame tengo miedo

Voz: mmm que haces despierta no puedes dormir

Rubia: no, se me fue el sueño, pero tu vuelve a dormir

Voz: (se acomoda a su lado) intenta dormir por favor nos tienes preocupados a todos, que es lo que te pasa

Rubia: descuida estoy bien no es nada

Voz: estas segura puedes confiar en mi lo sabes verdad

Rubia: si lo sé, intentare dormir mañana tengo que levantarme temprano o las chicas se enojaran

Voz: eso estará difícil

Rubia: mmm…. hasta mañana

De regreso con los chicos para ser específicos con Seiya y su sueño, el que al parecer no parecía ser muy agradable pues se encontraba muy inquieto y sudaba, pasando un momento se calmo

-SUEÑO-

Seiya se encontraba en un bosque en donde al centro de este se encontraba un hermoso lago de aguas plateadas, de donde provenía una voz que lo llamaba se dirigió a encontrar al dueño de esa voz, llegando no encontró a nadie solo se maravilló de la belleza del lago pero un reflejo en el agua llamo su atención y cuando fijo su vista vio que era el mismo resplandor de sus sueños solo que ahora lo encontraba ahí y al parecer tomaba forma humana?. El resplandor fue tomando la forma de una mujer, una joven para ser más específicos aunque no se le podían ver sus facciones por el brillo que la estrella encima de ella expedía el sabía que era hermosa, quedo en medio del lago y la luz de la estrella la iluminaba una escena de fantasía con un hermoso ángel que en ese momento le estaba hablando

Voz: haz venido a ayudarme?

Seiya: …..

Voz: veniste a ayudarme

Seiya: (saliendo de su ensoñación) entonces tenía que venir a la tierra, eres la misma voz de mis sueños

Voz: (movió la cabeza en forma positiva) lo soy

Seiya: (sintiéndose molesto y gritando) y por qué no me lo dijiste antes

Voz: (bajando su rostro) por que no era el momento lo siento

Seiya: (al verla se sintió mal de su arrebato) yo… disculpa no quise gritarte

Voz: lo sé, sé que no fue tu intención

Seiya: si pero aun así no debí hacerlo cuando tu solo me pides tú ayuda

Voz: no te sientas mal, yo… puedo leer a las personas, por eso sé que tu intención no fue gritarme

Seiya: tú… puedes leer a la gente?

Voz: si, sus emociones, pensamientos, sentimientos, etc. (Seiya rojo tomate, pues acuérdense al principio lo que pensó) me tengo que ir

Seiya: espera como puedo ayudarte

Voz: tú lo tienes que averiguar, perdón

Seiya: y volveré a saber de ti bueno sabré si te he ayudado

Voz: nos volveremos a ver

Seiya: cómo?

Voz: yo te buscare, pero siempre nos veremos aquí

Seiya: y que eres tu

Voz: pronto lo sabrás, hasta pronto (y se fue desvaneciendo la figura quedando solo el resplandor y después la luz de la estrella se fue desvaneciendo)

Seiya: quien eres (que hermosa estrella, viendo a la estrella que iluminaba la figura de la joven con quien había hablado)

Voz: gracias por ayudar … escucho el eco de su voz mientras se iba despertando, se despertó despacio lleno de energía, con una tranquilidad y tal ligero como si no existieran los problemas, se levantó de la cama, la arreglo, se fue a duchar y se alisto para desayunar, salió de su cuarto a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de agua, sonrió y se sonrojo al recordarla sabía que era hermosa como, no estaba seguro pero lo sabía y en ese momento entro Taiki con bolsas.

Taiki: buenos días, vaya pensé que aun dormirías y encontraría despierto a Yaten

Seiya: (viendo dentro de las bolsas) buenos días, pues ya ves que no

Yaten: (frotándose un ojo) yo que

Taiki: le decía a Seiya que pensé que te encontraría a ti levantado y no a el

Yaten: Seiya levantado temprano, eso sí que es nuevo, acaso hay oferta en helado jajajajaja

Seiya: cállate enano solo estas celoso por que me levante temprano y tú no

Yaten: es obvio que no pues siempre me levanto antes que tú y si te levantas es porque nosotros te despertamos

Seiya: si pero ya voy a cambiar, ahora seré mas responsable

Yaten: muy bien quien eres y que has hecho con Seiya

Seiya: cállate enano

Yaten: jajajajaja eso quiero verlo

Taiki: cálmense ya, mientras dormían nos fui a inscribir a la Universidad de Tokio solo faltara escoger la carrera, hable con nuestro representante y tenemos una reunión dentro de 2 has con él y pase al súper a comprar el desayuno

Seiya: vaya Taiki tu sí que no pierdes tiempo

Taiki: entre más rápido consigamos lo que buscamos mejor

Yaten: es verdad, entonces hay que desayunar

Taiki: bueno preparare el desayuno

Seiya se fue a encender el televisor Taiki a preparar el desayuno y Yaten a hacer jugo. En eso escuchan una nota que les llamo la atención

P. Espectáculos: y en otras noticias sé que cuando escuchen esta nota se van a desmayar, es un impacto esta nota aaayyyyy pero que emocionada estoy

P. Espectáculos 2: a ver cuéntanos por favor dinos de que se trata

P. Espectáculos: ustedes recuerdan al grupo musical Three Lights

P. Espectáculos 2: pues claro sus conciertos y su música fueron todo un éxito y aun después de 5 años sus canciones son éxitos a nivel mundial, se fueron por descanso según nos informó su representante. Entonceees la nota es sobre ellos

P. Espectáculos: pues si la nota que les tengo es sobre ellos, según me informaron mis fuentes confiables ellos regresaron a los espectáculos

P. Espectáculos 2: pero eso es una gran noticia y como dijiste una nota de infarto para todos los que somos fans de los Three Lights (mientras los chicos miraban incrédulos)

P. Espectáculos: solo esperamos verles para poder entrevistarlos, ver si compusieron canciones, cuando habrá conciertos, como andan en su vida amorosa, si habrá duetos, en fin que ha sido de ellos en estos 5 años de ausencia

P. Espectáculos 2: lo principal es que ya regresaron y que seguiremos disfrutando de su música y de verlos. Así que para todas las que somos fans de los Three Lights nuestro amado grupo regreso

P. Espectáculos: feliz regreso Three Lights los extrañábamos. En otras noticias la famosa cantante mundial Star Cosmic regresa a Tokio después de su gira por el extranjero … en eso los chicos dejan de prestarle atención al tv para desayunar y comentar sobre la nota de espectáculos

Taiki: chicos, el desayuno esta listo, vaya si que viajan rápido las noticias

Yaten: ach de nuevo vamos a soportar a niñitas encimosas que no te dejan caminar

Seiya: prohibido de hacer desplantes a las fans Yaten

Yaten: ya lo se, es solo que ellas son muy encimosas

Taiki: si pero son nuestras fans y nosotros no seriamos nada sin ellas

Yaten: ya, ya entendí

Taiki: bueno Seiya ahora que estamos de nuevo en la Tierra espero que no busques a Serena recuerda que ella tiene a Darién

Yaten: si, ella está comprometida y se va a C – A – S – A – R

Seiya: si lo sé, solo quiero saber si ella está bien y es feliz y si es así yo me alejare de ella, no intervendré ni hare nada contra su futuro con Darién (aceptando tranquilamente lo que pasara)

Taiki: "mmm Seiya no se defendió ni altero como otras veces cuando tocábamos el tema de Serena y Darién, esta más tranquilo y resignado a aceptar lo que suceda, porque, que es lo que lo tiene cambiado" (todo esto lo decía viéndolo) bueno chicos tenemos que ir con el representante

Mientras los chicos iban de camino a la disquera, en la Universidad de Tokio unas jóvenes hablaban en la entrada a parecer esperando a alguien

Chica 1: vaya no puedo creer que hayan regresado

Chica 2: si esto es fantástico

Chica 3: pero por que habrán regresado

Chica 2: no creo que haya un nuevo enemigo

Chica 1: tu ha (pero fue interrumpida)

Chica 4 y Chica 5: perdón, perdón se nos hizo tarde

Chica 3: ustedes no tienen remedio siempre llegan tarde

Chica 1: chicas ya están en la Universidad ya deben de levantarse temprano

Chica 2: pero creo que es imposible que un día se levanten temprano y más si viven juntas

Chica 1: deben dejar de dormir tan tarde, a menos que sea por estar estudiando

Chica 3: pero Amy es difícil que estas dos estudien, yo no se cómo están en la Universidad

Chica 5: ya deja de molestarme Ray

Amy: pero es la verdad Serena

Serena: pero es que por más que quiero despertar temprano no puedo

Ray: porque eres una perezosa

Chica 2: pues no tanto Ray ya ves que sus calificaciones han mejorado mucho

Chica 4: si, Lita tiene razón, Serena y yo le estamos poniendo muchas ganas

Ray: está bien, pero no lleguen tarde siempre o a la mera hora Mina

Mina: lo prometemos

Lita: ya saben la noticia

Mina: SIIIIIIIII MIIIIIIIII YAAATEEEENN REEGREEESOOOOOOO! (grito a todo pulmón)

Ray: Mina por favor que nos dejas sordas

Mina: perdón pero estoy tan emocionada

Amy: si pero también hay que pensar en por que regresaron, tal vez sea por un nuevo enemigo

Lita: oye Ray y tu haz sentido alguna presencia o visiones

Ray: pues no, solo vibraciones pero son muy débiles nada como para alarmarnos

Serena: ay no ojalá que solo sea una visita, ya no quiero más peleas

Amy: descuida Serena nosotras estamos contigo tu no estás sola, además tienes a Darién

Ray: y los chicos nos dirán a que vinieron

Lita: y ustedes creen que estudien aquí (refiriéndose a la Universidad) tienen nuestra misma edad

Mina: si ellos se inscribieron aquí esta mañana solo les falta decidir su carrera

Amy: oye Mina como es que siempre sabes todo sobre ellos desde antes y no te puedes levantar temprano a no ser que sea para recibirlos en la escuela

Mina: nunca se revelan esas cosas

Serena: lo bueno es que por 3 años estaremos juntos después nos dividiremos por la carrera (no sé si se pueda pero lo hizo en favor de la historia y para no tenerlos separados jajaja-seilene)

Amy: si es lo bueno vamos a entrar chicas que vamos tarde

Lita: que les parece si cuando salgamos nos vamos al Crow

Mina: ay pillina quieres ver a Andrew

Lita: (sonrojada) yo solo decía

Amy: no le hagas caso Lita, a mí me parece buena idea

Ray: yo también voy

Serena: igual yo

Mina: y yo, la Diosa del Amor Mina Aino debe estar donde está el Amor y ayudar a las parejitas a que se declaren su Amor jajajajajajaja (haciendo pose de piernas separadas, mano a la cintura, y la otra levantada con el signo de amor y paz)

Lita, Ray, Amy y Serena: O.O (se van caminando)

Mina: oigan espérenme

Ya al finalizar las clases las chicas se dirigieron al Cafetería Crow donde trabaja Andrew el chico que le gusta a Lita sin esperarse que sus amigos los Three Lights también se encontraban ahí desde hace un buen rato, desde que salieron de la disquera

Yaten: pero por qué tenemos que hacerlo

Taiki: ella es la artista del momento Yaten

Yaten: si pero no entiendo por que

Taiki: será por el hecho de que tenemos igual fama que ella

Seiya: ella es la sensación del momento y nosotros volvemos de nuevo

Taiki: con la carrera de los dos artistas de éxito en la cima se aseguran de la fama de ambos y no de uno solo así no pierden popularidad ni ventas teniendo el rating asegurado a nivel global es simple mercadotecnia y negocios

Yaten: si pues parece que solo eso somos un simple mercado pare ellos, un negocio

Seiya: no te molestes hermano sabes como es este negocio

Taiki: y si queremos encontrar pronto lo que buscamos necesitamos estar en la cima

Seiya: Taiki tiene razón, además no nos costara nada ….. ya estamos en ella

Yaten: si es solo que

Taiki: que es lo que te preocupa … la presión

Yaten: no es eso, es solo que no me gusta compartir el escenario, además ella debe de ser una niñita inmadura acostumbrada a hacer lo que se le plazca

Seiya: no lo sabemos, tal vez si o tal vez no

Yaten: claro que si ni siquiera estuvo en la reunión

Taiki: pues tendremos otra reunión dentro de 2 meses ahí es donde la conoceremos no nos preocupemos

Seiya: mejor vamos a disfrutar nuestra libertad porque cuando se llegue la fecha no la tendremos

Yaten: que fastidio

Taiki: ahí vienen las chicas que coincidencia (en eso vienen entrando Amy, Ray, Serena, Lita y Mina)

Yaten: mmm que dijiste (mirando hacia donde Taiki veía)

Seiya: vaya todas se ven muy bonitas han cambiado mucho "en especial bombón" (levanto su brazo agitándolo y haciéndoles señas a las chicas para que se les acercaran)

Yaten: que crees que haces

Seiya: como que, pues les hago señas para que vengan a sentarse con nosotros

Amy: (volteo hacia donde los chicos) miren chicas

Lita: oigan que acaso no son los chicos (observando hacia donde veía Amy)

Ray: tienes razón son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya

Serena: que coincidencia que los veamos aquí

Mina: y que esperamos chicas vamos a sentarnos con ellos

Cuando llegaron se saludaron y después de que casi Mina asfixia a Yaten con su abrazo y después de que este se hiciera el enojado (aunque le encanto esa muestra de cariño) empezaron a platicar y cierta rubia de ojos azules ya cuando todos estaban sentados miraba a cierto chico despistadamente le alegraba mucho tenerlo de vuelta sentía en su corazón que todo cambiaria ahora que EL ya había regresado.


End file.
